


Best of both worlds.

by Grimama (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is a disaster bisexual, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grimama
Summary: Why love just Robin?Why love just Sumia?When you can have them both!( I seen a polygamy sumia/chrom/robin and I loved it so much. I will fucking make you love it to!)





	Best of both worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> So it ends abruptly because I am literally in school and my phone 2%

_Damn, my head hurts._

Robin slowly opened his heavily lided eyes and attempted to move, but it felt like he was restrained. 

Well, in a way he was.

He started to panic and darted his eyes to find he was in the bed with Chrom and Sumia.

_Oh, thank Naga......Wait a minute. Why am I in the bed with them?_

Robin tried his hardest to recall what happened before he ended up in this situation. 

* * *

_" Mmm..." Robin moaned into Sumia's lips._

_Sumia ended the kiss much to Robin's protesting._

_" Robin."_

_" Yes?"_

_" I want to s-see..."_

_" Hmm?"_

_" I want to see you in this." Sumia's face turns bright red as she digs underneath her covers to pull out lingerie._

_The lingerie piece was absolutely stunning._

_It was black, dressed in purple glitter. The hem of the lingerie was a purple-lace. And the spaghetti straps also had purple lace on them. It was completely see-through other than the X's meant to cover the nipples._

_Robin was flabbergasted._

_" M-me?"_

_" Yeah."_

_" Sumia you will look so much better in it than I will. And..I'm a man."_

_Sumia giggled, " Silly, this was meant for you. Don't worry! I have one for myself too!"_

_Sumia unbuttoned the pink buttons on her sparkly yellow dress._

_"S-sumia what are you-"_

_Robin would've continued his sentence,  but there was no need. Sumia's dress was already off, but it appeared she already had her own set of lingerie on._

_Her's was equally stunning._

_Parallel to Robin's dark set of lingerie, Sumia had a white set on. The bralette was in the shape of a heart, it made her breasts stand out. The thong was also white, but had pink stripes along it ._

_" Woah.."_

_Sumia blushed, "Robin you flatter me."_

_" No, no. You look really beautiful. "_

_" And you will too if you put on yours!" She pouted, " I spend 100 G's on it! And Anna was more stubborn than usual!"_

_Robin giggled, " Okay."_

* * *

Robin barley recalled that, and one question ran through his mind.

_If I was with Sumia ,why is Chrom here?_

Robin tried thinking harder and eventually decided to get up, ignoring Sumia's hand on his torso.

When he positioned himself to get off the bed, he immediately regretted it.

He winced, the pain was unbearable. And it was in such an embarrassing area.

Robin knew he couldn't get up by himself so he reached to his right to wake up Chrom.

"Chrom-"

_Holy shit I need water._

Luckily Chrom was a light sleeper, so he woke up just by hearing Robin stir.

"Wha Robin?" His voice was laced with sleepiness and his eyes didn't even look open.

" Wake up." Robin barley managed to form words, his voice was so hoarse .

"Hmm? Whatcha need ? " 

" C-can you get me some water?"

Chrom giggled with rosy cheeks, " Robin water simply isn't going to fix your  _problem_. I can get some tonics from Libra and some soothing cream for your bum."

_Wait, how'd he know?_

" H-how did you know?"

Chrom scratched the back of his head, " Well, you did complain about it. But you didn't seem to mind much after round two."

Robin paused.

" Round two? Chrom, what are you talking about? What happened?

This time it was Chrom's turn to pause, " You..you don't remember?"

" No, what happened?"

Chrom grimaced, " Well...."

* * *

_" Chrom, hurry!" Robin moaned._

_"Robin, you are a virgin. You haven't done this before."_

_Robin pouted, " Chrom please."_

_Chrom decided he was going to tease Robin,_

_"Well, beg for it."_

_Robin slowly turned around, it was then Chrom noticed how pale he was in contrast to his red cheeks._

_" Chrom, please."_

_Chrom did and egoistic grin, "  Ah, Ah, Ah. You don't seem like you want it."_

_This time Robin turned and seductively crawled in Chrom's lap; changing positions._

_" Daddy, please. Please fuck me Daddy, I want your dick in me. Fill me up Daddy."_

_At that point, all Chrom's rationality snapped._

_Chrom slowly probbed Robin's entrance before he shoved his cock deep in him._

_" Ah, gods Robin. "_

_Robin silenced Chrom with a lengthy kiss, before he pulled apart. A memoir of saliva of once connected lips._

_" Daddy, harder. Harder." Robin lewdly moaned._

* * *

" We had sex." Chrom said bluntly. 

Robin's face turned sn unnatural red.

" Oh gods, Chrom!"

Chrom leaned his head down in shame. 

" How big was your dick to have made my ass hurt this way?!" Robin screamed, waking up Sumia.

" You're not mad?"

Robin turned his head, "I thought I would've been, but I actually wanted this for a while. 

Sumia stretched her arms upwards , "Hmm? Robin you want a round three?!"

Chrom and Robin jumped in unison,  but apparently went unnoticed by Sumia due to the fact she kept talking. 

" Robin you have a potty-mouth."

Sumia stopped and giggled to herself, "Well after Chrom face-fucking you I wouldn't be suprised if you could even talk."

Robin looked to Chrom and smacked him in his chest, leaving a red print.

" Chrom! The nerve of you!" Robin horsley screamed;his voice cracking in every other syllable. 

" Ow! What the-  , You were the one who begged for it?"

" What?"

" Want me to recite it. ' Oh Chrom, my dear! Shove your big juicy cock into my mouth! I want all of your creamy liquid down my throat!" Chrom mockingly moaned.

" I did not say all that! I couldn't have!"

Sumia smiled, " Nope, that exactly what you said."

" Chrom. Go to hell." Robin hung his head low.

 

 

 


End file.
